


Who Wants Pie?

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas & Sam are at college together, Cas & Sam are best friends from high school, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Pie, Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Quickies, Secret Sex, Secrets, Smut, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, home for the holidays, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Dean and Castiel have come to an arrangement.&& Thanksgiving is the perfect time to take advantage (;
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 194





	Who Wants Pie?

Dean and Castiel have come to an arrangement. One that works quite well for both of them. It started when Dean was raising Sammy. Still in high school, Sam was bringing his best friend Castiel over all the time. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Castiel had a major crush on Dean - much to Dean’s amusement. What was surprising was the way Dean started crushing back. 

Smart enough to be careful, Dean refused to touch Castiel until his 18th birthday. When that day came, though, he gave the kid a damn good birthday present. From that point on, whenever Castiel came home to visit from college, they’d fuck. 

They didn’t really stay in contact while away from each other. 

They dated other people. 

They definitely fucked other people.

Dean created three rules: No emotions, no jealousy, no commitment. 

Castiel agreed. 

Of course, Dean fell head over heels for the boy. He’d come home from college with his messy hair and chunky sweaters, talking on and on about books and symbolism and all this shit that went straight over Dean’s highschool dropout head. And Dean would sit there forever if he could, just listening and watching. 

Though, he will admit he’s usually pretty impatient to get the boy alone. And when Dean does that, he definitely isn’t in the mood to talk about books. He’s not in the mood to talk at all. 

Now that Dean’s 27 and owns his own house, Thanksgiving is hosted there this year. It’s Sam and Castiel’s final year at college, and midterms are next week, but they manage to come up for a night to celebrate.

The second Castiel walks through that front door, cheeks rosy from the cold wind outside, maroon sweater bringing out his big blue eyes, long white fingers fiddling with a bottle of wine, Dean’s cock is hard, and his heart is trying to explode out of his chest in the hope to get closer to the man it loves. 

Telling his cock, and his heart, to calm the fuck down, Dean greets Sam and Castiel at the door and invites them inside. Sam walks in first, then Castiel, followed by Dean. With Dean’s hand dangling by his side as he talks to Sam about the remodeling he’s been doing, Castiel reaches out and skims his fingertips across Dean’s knuckles. 

Just that simple touch has Dean’s skin on fire. 

They all gather around the breakfast bar, Ellen and Jo joining them. They pour glasses of wine for everyone - except Dean, who sticks to his beer, thank you very much - and begin to do small talk. 

Casually pretending he’s trying to check on the pies that are in the oven, Dean scoots past Sam and stands with his back to Castiel. He leans down to look at the pies, using the oven light so he doesn’t have to open the door. Then he turns, placing his hand on the inside of Castiel’s left thigh and slowly dragging his fingers up until he’s cupping the spot right before his balls, his thumb nestled along the dip in Castiel’s ass cheek and his fingers wrapped to the front of his thigh. He stands there like that, looking over Castiel’s shoulder like he got distracted by their conversation in the middle of doing the pies. 

He stands there like that for seven minutes. 

By the time he pulls away, the anticipation is electricity on his skin. 

\---- 

Castiel feels ready to explode. He and Dean have been doing their dance all night. Little touches. Looks across the room. That time in the kitchen, when he basically cupped Castiel’s crotch while standing there talking with everyone as if he was doing nothing, his lips inches from Castiel’s ear, sending goosebumps through Castiel’s body every time he spoke or laughed. 

Now, they’re all crowded around the dinner table, their plates empty and glasses refilled. Ash is telling a story that’s making Jo blush a deep red, and everyone’s laughing, but Castiel wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what the story is about. Not with Dean’s hand on his knee beneath the table, thumb drawing slow, teasing circles up and down his inner thigh. 

Thank god they fuck each other every time they can, because the way Castiel is practically panting can just be attributed to being horny, hiding the fact that he’s more flustered by being near the man he loves than anything regarding sex. Though, don’t get Castiel wrong, the sex is still phenomenal, and is reason enough to be feeling overheated and giddy. 

“Right, Cas?” Sam asks from across the table, smiling wide. 

Castiel jumps, looking around the table as he blushes. He hears Dean softly chuckle beside him. The man doesn’t take his hand off of Castiel’s thigh. Just keeps it there, holding firm. Like a claim. 

“What was that?” Castiel asks in a surprisingly stable voice. 

“I was telling them about Bal.”

“Oh.” Castiel has to fight the urge to look over at Dean. “What about him?”

“The fact that he’s obsessed with you.”

Dean’s hand tightens on Castiel’s thigh. It’s slight, though. Who knows... 

Castiel’s probably imagining it. 

“I wouldn’t say obsessed,” Castiel mumbles. 

“What has he done in the last month?” Sam asks in a knowing tone. When Castiel says nothing, Sam gestures to the table. “Go on. Tell them. Just the last month.”

“I dunno.” Castiel fidgets in his chair. Dean’s hand stays firmly clamped in place. “He brings me coffee every morning. Carries my books. Brings me ice cream when I’m studying for exams or writing an essay. Invites me to the parties at his Frat house. I dunno. Nothing that obsessive.”

Sam rolls his eyes dramatically. “He’s over every single night. Not kidding. And it’s adorable. Ya’ll should see it. When Cas is having a bad day, he’ll just lay on the bed and relax, and Bal will read to him.”

Everyone around the table ‘ooo’s and ‘awww’s. Everyone but Dean. 

Castiel ducks his head, feeling one very particularly heated gaze on him. “He’s just a friend.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Sam informs everyone. 

“Oh, he sounds great, Cas!” Jo says enthusiastically. “Go on a date with him! Just give him a chance!”

“Cas likes someone else,” Sam explains, rolling his eyes again. “Don’t ya Cas?”

“How about we all stop talking about Cas’s love life,” Castiel suggests. 

“How about Cas tells us the mystery person he likes,” Ash counters. 

“Don’t bother,” Sam grumbles. “I’ve been trying to get it out of him for years.”

After a hard squeeze to Castiel’s leg, Dean stands up and claps his hands together. “Who wants pie?”

\---- 

Dean’s opening comes just after everyone has finished up with dessert. Bobby and Ellen are doing dishes, Ash is showing Sam and Jo his new computer system he built, and Castiel is walking down the hall, leaving the bathroom and heading outside to join Ash and the others in Dean’s garage. 

That is, until Dean grabs him by the wrist and yanks him into his bedroom as he tries walking past. 

Castiel stumbles into the dark room, crashing into Dean’s chest. Dean can’t help but smile as the two of them settle into their routine. Dean presses him against the door and kisses him hard enough for his lips to tingle while Castiel reaches behind himself and flips the lock on Dean’s door. Then Dean is pulling him forward and turning him around, kissing his way up Castiel's neck before bending him over the tall bed. He starts working on his own belt as Castiel frantically shoves his jeans and boxers down, the moonlight from outside coming through the window to shine on his gorgeous ass. 

Unable to stop himself, Dean digs his fingers into Castiel’s hair and yanks, tilting him in just the right way for Dean to be able to lean down and suck on his neck. 

“No marks,” Castiel pants. “Sam’ll notice.”

Ignoring him, Dean replaces his lips with his teeth and bites.  _ Hard _ . 

“Oww, fuck, Dean.” Castiel pushes up on his hands, looking at Dean over his shoulder. Dean’s glad that Castiel can’t see his face well, because Dean knows how he must look. Angry. Possessive. Jealous. 

That breaks rule number two, which will lead to admitting that he’s breaking rule number one and three as well. 

“Dean-”

“Shhh.” Dean molds his mouth over Castiel’s, successfully silencing him. He cradles the back of Castiel’s head and kisses him until he has the younger boy breathless. Then he pushes his head back into the mattress and takes his cock out of his jeans. 

“I should grab a condom,” Dean says out loud.

“I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone since you.”

Dean’s heart skips at that. It’s been three months since they last saw each other. That means Castiel hasn’t been with anyone this year at school. 

Including that son of a bitch, Bal. 

“Same here.”

“What?” Castiel looks at him again. “You haven’t fucked anyone?”

“Nope. Turn back around. You good if I go in bare, then?”

“Dean, don’t lie about fucking other guys. It’s not a big deal. We have our rules.”

A fire ignites in Dean’s gut at the reminder of the rules. He pushes Castiel back down and growls, “I’m not lying. You want me to go get a condom or what?”

There’s a long pause that’s full of so much tension and confusion that Dean can barely breathe. Then, very quietly, Castiel whispers, “No condom.”

This is the first time they’ve gone bare together. In fact, it’s the first time Dean’s gone bare with anyone. And, knowing how responsible Castiel is, he can assume the same for him. 

Stroking his hand over Castiel’s ass, Dean inches closer and settles between his legs. He groans when the tip of his cock feels something wet. “You fucking prepped yourself, didn’t you?”

Castiel shrinks in on himself. “Uh... yeah. Just, ya know, at the barbeque this past summer, we didn’t have time to finish because it took so long to get me ready.”

“Smart thinking.”

“Well, ya know, I’ve always been the brains of this operation.”

“Oh really?” Dean laughs. “What does that make me?”

Castiel’s breath hitches as Dean rubs the head of his cock against his lubed hole. “Makes you - you, uh… the looks.”

“Mmmm. I can live with that, I suppose.” 

Without warning, while Castiel’s in the middle of laughing, Dean slams into him. When Castiel accidentally releases a very loud shout, Dean clamps his hand over his mouth to muffle him. He wraps his other arm around the boy’s waist and pulls him up so his back is against Dean’s chest. Dean nips at Castiel’s neck again, keeping his hand against his soft lips as he fucks up into him. He has to admit, it’s sexy as fuck to feel Castiel’s frantic little pants and whimpers against the inside of his fingers. 

“Fuck, it’s been too long,” Dean growls in Castiel’s ear. “Fuck, I missed you.”

Unable to respond, Castiel just nods and pushes back against his cock. His body is beginning to tremble in Dean’s arms. It makes Dean smile. Even after all of these years, Castiel’s body still reacts the same way. Dean knows how to pull sighs versus how to pull groans. He knows how to get Castiel to melt versus how to get him to move frantically. He knows how to tell when Castiel is getting nervous or anxious - he opens and closes his hands like he’s trying to grab something. He knows how to tell when Castiel is hurting but won’t admit it - he bites the tip of his tongue, closes his eyes, and breathes in through his nose. He knows how to tell when Castiel is about to come - he does this, right here. He trembles and shakes, skin covered in goosebumps, legs turning to jelly. 

“Gonna come on my cock, Cas?” Dean goads. “Don’t even need me to touch you?”

Castiel grumbles against his hand, “Been long time. No judging.” 

Laughing softly against the shell of Castiel’s ear, Dean mumbles, “I’ll give ya that. Here. I’ll help you out.” 

Then he’s letting go of Castiel’s waist, using his other arm to hold Castiel in place so he doesn’t slip and fall. With his free hand, Dean wraps his fingers tight around Castiel’s leaking cock and pulls at it just like Castiel enjoys, twisting his wrist at the end, thumb pressing firmly just under the crown where he’s most sensitive. 

Castiel throws his head back, resting it against Dean’s shoulder. With their eyes adjusted to the lighting now, they can see each other clearly. Dean drops his hand so that their lips are brushing together, just a breath away from kissing. 

“God, I missed you,” Dean whispers, not caring that he’s now admitted this twice. 

Castiel doesn’t seem to care either. “Missed you too. You have no idea.”

“Gotta come, baby. They’re gonna come lookin’ for us soon.”

With a nod, Castiel’s eyes flutter closed and he arches his back, pressing firmly against Dean. Thankfully, Castiel is far too gone to notice Dean calling him baby. 

Dean has just enough time to return his hand to Castiel’s mouth before the boy is falling apart, screaming hard enough to vibrate Dean’s skin as he deflates forward, the only thing keeping him up being Dean’s arm across his chest. 

Castiel pants and jerks in the aftermath of his orgasm as Dean pumps the final few times inside of him. He stills after a minute, burying his face in Castiel’s neck and inhaling him as he spills a load inside the boy. Part of him wishes they were in a relationship, because Dean would give anything to be able to plug his cum inside of Castiel. 

Beggars can’t be choosers, though. With Dean’s luck, Castiel will come home next time with Bal, and their arrangement will be off. 

“Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean snaps his attention back into place, realizing he’s still holding Castiel to his chest, nuzzling his neck, buried deep inside him. 

“We gotta go before they come looking for us.”

“Right,” Dean whispers, pulling out of Castiel gently before forcing himself to let go of the boy and step back. “Right. Here. Let me get ya a towel.” 

He tosses Castiel the towel he used this morning after his shower, grabbing an old t-shirt to clean himself up. Once they’re both zipped and straightened and breathing normally, Castiel leaves first. Dean counts to sixty, then follows. 

\----

The next morning, as Sam puts the bags in the car and Dean checks out the engine to make sure they’ll be safe on their drive back, Castiel clears his throat and asks, “So, uh, what’s the plan for Christmas break this year?”

Dean glances up from the engine, a stripe of oil on his nose. He looks over at Sam before settling his eyes back on Castiel. “Both of you are more than welcome here, as usual.”

“I’ll be here. Cas? Assuming you’ll come too?”

“Of course.” Castiel has to take in a deep breath so he doesn’t blush. “I’ll be here.” 

“Great.” Dean slams the hood and wipes his hands on his ratty shirt. He brings Sam in for a half-hug with one arm, avoiding getting him dirty. He hesitates next to Castiel before giving him the same thing.

Castiel closes his eyes and breathes him in quick, trying to bottle it up in his mind to help get him through the next month. When he pulls away and opens his car door, he pauses to look back at Dean. Sam does the same. 

Dean steps back to stand on the sidewalk and raises a hand. “See ya at Christmas, then.” 

He says it to both of them, but his eyes are locked on Castiel. 

Castiel bites his lip before nodding. “See you at Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, stay tuned! Castiel and Sam are coming back to Dean's for Christmas Break, and a mini-multi-chapter is accompanying them (;
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever if you'd like to see more of my content/want to talk <3


End file.
